deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Garvin Quinn's computers
are a pair of computers that appear in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are at the back of Garvin Quinn's shop on Rifleman Bank Station, and can be accessed during The Long Way Home mission. One computer is unlocked. Another one - a level 5 locked computer - is in the hidden compartment accessed by pressing a button on the side of the desk, behind the crates. Finding the hidden area gives the player the Back Stage Pass achievement. E-mails Unlocked computer RE: RE: Oi FROM: Cameron Harper TO: Garvin Quinn haha well I think I speak for all of us when I saw we're glad you made it back in 1 piece :-) When you get yourself sorted, swing by Blake's. The gangs getting together for a drink after maintenance clocks out. Garvin Quinn (g.quinn@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >And which situation might that be? The one involving >50 foot waves and 90 km/hr winds that nearly sank us? > >Or maybe you were refering to the psychotic stowaway >with a death wish who nearly cost me my entire bloody >shipment? > >Christ 'ol mighty, if I ever see another boat it'll be >too soon... next time I'm flying! > > Cameron Harper (c.harper@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: > >>Heard about the situation on the boat. Pretty wild. >>You make it out ok? >> >>Cameron Harper >>Engineering Services >>Belltower Associates >> Loading Bay 1 Turret FROM: Nigel Ashton TO: Garvin Quinn Hey Quinn, any chance you can come take a look at one of the turrets up here in Loading Bay 1? Ever since the accident with the fork lift, it hasn't been working properly. Thanks mate, Ash PS any update on my order? I'm getting antzy... Hidden computer Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave FROM: unknown TO: no1@hackernet.net This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History. >unknown: Are we secure? >no1: Of course. >unknown: X-ray? >no1: Exactly where you said it would be. I will transmit the data in a moment. >unknown: Excellent. And the Israeli? >no1: She didn't make it. >unknown: Unfortunate. Although I suppose that simplifies things for us. What of our new friend? >no1: Still alive. I think... They're on to us. I'm doing my best. >unknown: Good. While I known you feel otherwise, his survival is an auxiliary concern. Try not to get yourself killed. >no1: That will be difficult with Burke still in the picture. >unknown: Well then, you know what needs to be done. Exfiltration ASAP FROM: noam@hackernet.net TO: no1@hackernet.net Q Package is confirmed for immediate send and retrieval. Need destination ASAP. Suggest contact superiors for nearby pick-up. Will coordinate with AJ. RE: RE: Heads FROM: noam@hackernet.net TO: no1@hackernet.net Agreed. Just keep OP/COMSEC off our trail, and I'll try to keep the entirety of the base off of him... no1@hackernet.net wrote: >Of course. I was monitoring COMSEC during your entire >little pow-wow. They never saw a thing, and the spike >worked like a charm. > >Glad you're coming around to him. If we keep our >heads on straight, we just might come out of this alive. > > >noam@hackernet.net wrote: > >>Heads up. He should be heading your way. The meeting >>went... better than expected. Time will tell if he can be >>fully trusted, but I do not doubt his commitment. Your >>instincts were right. He is driven, focused... and more >>than capable. Getting this far has proven that much >>already. >> >>I've uploaded his biometric signature to the database. >>He'll appear as a Corporal Alan Tyler from here on out. >>Hopefully your network spike masked the exchange... >> FW: Adam Jensen FROM: unkown TO: no1@hackernet.net BEGIN FWD MSG ------------------------- To: From: Subject: Here you go boss Did some more digging like you asked. Here's what I was able to find: - No record of birth or biological parents. - Adopted (age 5?) by Margaret and Arthur Jensen. :- Adoptive mother unemployed. :- Adoptive father worked security at White Helix Labs (now defunct pharmaceutical co.)* - Associates degree, Criminal Justice. University of Phoenix, Detroit. - : Joined Detroit police department. - 2018: Volunteered for SWAT. - 2023: 4 year romantic relationship with Dr. Megan Reed ends. - 2026: Quit the DPD following political fallout surrounding publicized police shooting. Hired by Sarif Industries 6 months later. *possible thread for further investigation due to existing conspiracies surrounding the site. May lead to information valuable to our primary objective. -X ------------------------- END FWD MSG You already know the rest, so fast forward to now. He is obviously motivated, though perhaps too consumed by his desire to find this Reed woman. For now, it may prove advantageous, if we are careful. We will proceed as planned. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link computers